Thermoplastic compositions containing aromatic polycarbonate, including compositions that additionally contain an elastomeric impact modifier, are known and available commercially. Polycarbonate compositions exhibiting a low gloss are also known.
The art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,733 in which disclosed was a polycarbonate composition having low gloss, the composition containing silica characterized by its average particle size and specific surface area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,926 disclosed a low gloss polycarbonate polymer blend that contains a rubber modified copolymer such as ABS. Thermoplastic blends having a low gloss containing polycarbonate, ABS and an impact modifying graft (co)polymer were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,162. The polybutadiene content of the ABS is 1 to 18% and its average particle size is greater than 0.75 micron; the average particle size of the impact modifying graft is less than 0.75 micron.
Low gloss thermoplastic composition with good physical properties containing a blend of a polycarbonate with an acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate interpolymer and a gloss-reducing amount of a glycidyl (meth)acrylate copolymer was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,335. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,743 disclosed a low-gloss thermoplastic blend that contains aromatic carbonate polymer, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer; and a polymer of glycidyl methacrylate. Thermoplastic molding compositions having inherent matte or low gloss surface finish containing a blend of polycarbonate, an emulsion grafted ABS polymer, and a poly(epoxide) were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,777 and in CA2033903.